Multiversal Ultralinked Humans
by Crimson Razorz
Summary: Four Ultralinked humans, each from other alternate universes. They find themselves in a world of Max Steel. Will he help them get back to their own dimensions or will they be stuck in this reality.
1. Chapter 1

_In an abandoned warehouse:_

'You're going down, Radioactive.' The source of the voice was from someone in a bulky purple and blue Ultralink suit, who sped towards a bald man wearing a cockroach necklace and a gas mask with a radiation tattoo on his chest.  
The man known as "Radioactive" was about to run, holding canisters of chemicals, 'Thanks for the idea, Roachy,' He spilled one of the canisters to where the Ultralink man was speeding to.

'You thinking what I'm thinking, bro?'  
A male voice in his head responded, 'Oh, yeah.'

Together, they shouted their battle cry, 'FORM HYBRID: Hazmat, Speed!'  
His belt lit up, blue circles and purple squished triangles flew to the guy. He was, soon, running in a hazmat suit.  
'Hey, Radio!' Radioactive looked behind him. Before he could react, he got a punch in the face, which caused him to fly into a wall.  
'Curse you, Guy Fusion.' He said in a weak voice.

A blue and purple Ultralink with a circular head and a purple eye came off of Guy Fusion's belt. 'Take that, Lame-ioactive.'

Suddenly, a white portal opened and sucked the screaming Radioactive in. Guy Fusion was being sucked in too, 'Fusion, link with me, hurry!'  
Fusion stretched his arms wide out, before they yelled, 'FORM HYBRID: Flight, Strength!'  
Unfortunately, the vacuum was too strong for them to get away. And so, they were in the portal.

It soon disappeared after they went in.

* * *

 _At a park:_

'ENERGISE!' A teenage girl in red and pink roared.  
A voice which sounded like a robotic female adult did the similar thing, 'WEAPONISE!'  
A four-armed pink Ultralink with a red eye made an X-shape out of itself and flew onto the girl's back.  
They said one final thing together, 'Arm-Cannons!'

Reddish, pinkish squares were magnetised to her forearms, then revealed the weaponry she requested on her hands.  
Energy whirred from the cannons She aimed at a muscular man in ripped clothing, who had yellow crystals for teeth, hair and claws.  
'Your head is mine, Creature.' An energy bullet launched out of her right cannon, but Creature literally "dodged the bullet".  
'Wrong, Skye Titan. _**Your**_ head is mine!' He became a lion. He roared, then lashed at her.  
She went through the sequence again,  
Skye: 'ENERGISE!'  
Titan: 'WEAPONISE!'  
Skye and Titan: 'Boxing Gloves!'

One hit in the stomach, followed by an upper-cut. Creature was defeated.

A white portal, like the one in the warehouse, opened up. It vacuumed Creature in, who was unconscious.  
Skye Titan tried to run from it, but the suction from the portal made her trip and pulled her in.

* * *

 _In an empty space station:_

A man in black and silver with a black cape and hood had an Ultralink on his face. The Ultralink he was wearing as a mask had a white eye.

'Darkness shall REIGN.' He said in a calm, low voice. Grey dust-like particles covered him from head to toe. Then, they dissolved, revealing a big, bulky figure wearing a hood and a cape.

He threw punches at four monsters. A grey rock one, fire type, water and air with a cyan light on each of their chests.  
The four of them became one, 'You think you can stop us, Sir Dark?' the monster laughed, 'Once we have this place's Hyper-Cannon online, your planet will forever be ours.'

Sir Dark knew he couldn't let it happen. He knew the cannon needed one piece of material to make it work, 'Tell me Matirior, which of your powers will be the ammo?'  
The beast ignited, 'I, Inferno Matirior, will set Earth on fire.'  
They liquified, 'No, it will be Tsunami Matirior, who will flood the world.'  
Matirior turned grey, 'This will be my planet, Landslide's planet.'  
One more change to the creature, 'I want the Earth to fall, as I, Tornado Matirior, will use my power instead of those pathetic Matiriors.'

Too bad for him, the others heard him and made the four-brain Matirior fight itself.

The man in black and silver decided to finish their self-beating, 'Darkness shall SPREAD.'  
Copies of the bulky man grabbed them. They were about to throw them out the airlock, when another white portal opened. It gave him the idea of throw them in the portal instead.

The clones disappeared, he clapped the dust off his hands as he was about to walk back to his ship.  
But he was being pulled in, as well.

'Darkness shall RISE.'  
He tried to fly his way out, but his ship hit him, propelling him into the portal.

* * *

 _At a research lab in the desert:_

A green and white two-armed Ultralink with C.Y.T.R.O's face and two men in green and white walked to a holding cell. One of the men was in an Ultralink suit who also had the C.Y.T.R.O mask. In that cell, was an orange six-armed Ultralink in a sphere.  
'Tell me, here are the rest of your kind hiding this time?'  
The little alien only scoffed, 'It doesn't matter, I know what you're trying to do. Without us, you wouldn't be able to create your own Ultralink to help your friend's condition.'

He swatted the sphere to the wall, 'Actually, our Ultralink is perfect now, we just want to upgrade it. Now you will tell me where they are or I will-' He was interrupted by an explosion from one of the other cells.

A red and black two-armed Ultralink flew out of the cell. The two men ran to see who escaped. The green and white Ultralink man finally spoke, 'Activate: Rocket Mode'  
The green Ultralink formed an N before latching onto his chest.  
The escaped Ultralink flew to a morgue, searching through the files and cabinets. It found the body it was looking for.

When the green person in Rocket Mode found the prisoner, it had already linked on the body's chest.  
'Now I'm ready to fight, Project N.'  
Project N scoffed 'You're going back in that cell, Psycho.'

They crashed through walls. Their battle was fierce, but it ended in one of the research room.  
'Activate: Capture Mode' He outstretched his hand to the linked alien and ripped it off of the body.

Suddenly, a portal opened directly in front of them, which caused them to be taken through.

* * *

The four of them, each from other different, alternate worlds/ universes/ dimensions/ whatever.

Where they will go, is a mystery. (Actually, not really, we all know where they'll go)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back to writing this, everyone.  
** **Sorry for giving up here, I think it's time to return to building this story up.  
** **Have a nice day. I hope you enjoy this.**

Four white portals appeared above an abandoned alley. Four figures fall.  
"FORM HYBRID: Flight, Rocket!"  
"ENERGISE," "WEAPONISE," "Jetpack!"  
"Darkness Shall RISE!"  
"Activate: Flight Mode."

When they landed, they took a look at each other.  
Sir Dark was the first to speak, "Alright, who are you all and why did you bring me here?"  
"Whoa, whoa, let's not jump to conclusions Black and Silver." Guy Fusion exclaimed.  
"My name is Sir Dark."  
Skye Titan spoke next, " 'Sir Dark'? Please, I met fools with better names.

"That's enough. I know we don't know each other, we don't know who or what brought us or why. I say we introduce ourselves, work together to get back to our normal lives. And before you ask, I am Project N."

After that was done, they knew they needed to blend in to know wherever they are.  
Guy had a purple shirt and blue jeans with a belt buckle and his Ultralink's imprint on it.  
Skye had a pink leather jacket with the red X on the back. Along with red shorts  
Sir wore a black hoodie and pants. On his face, the print looked like a tattoo.  
Project N, he got a green jacket with an N on it.

To everyone else, they look like teenagers.

 _At high school:_

"Alright class, we got four new students attending here, let's welcome..." Each one came in as there name was called out, "Guy O'Ryan, Skye Leslie, Sir Lorr and Josh Ferrus."

What the class found strange about Josh Ferrus, was he looked exactly like Max Mcgrath.

 **And... Cut!  
No, wait, that for movies.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Sorry if it's too short.**

 **What would Max say about Josh, what would the four do, what happened to my-?  
Sorry, wrong question.**


	3. Chapter 3

_At the hallway:_

"Hey Max, did you hear about the new guys? I heard one of them looks like you."  
Max snickered, "Really?"  
Before his friend could answer, they heard Sydney running, calling to Max.  
"Hey Max, who were those g-? Wait, you're wearing blue again."  
He looked at her strangely, "What do you mean? I've always been wearing blue."  
"Well, there was someone who looks exactly like you, only his jacket is green with a white funny looking N."

Max turned his head to Kirby, who was giving him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

* * *

 _In an empty classroom:_

Skye was walking back and forth, until she stopped to speak,  
"So what you're saying is, those holes not only brought us, but also brought enemies from each of our worlds."  
Guy nodded, "Yeah pretty much."  
Josh stood from his seat, "If that's so, then we need to know who and what we're dealing with. I saw an Ultralink named Psycho get pulled in with its body."  
Sir looked out the window and gave his poker face, "Is this so-called 'Psycho' dangerous?"

He nodded.

Guy had a little sweat coming off his face, "Who wants to change the subject? 'Cause I think hearing this is causing my energy to spike through the roof."  
"Alright then," Skye sat on a table, "How did you become Guy Fusion?"

"Well, my old man's old man was an alien in some intergalactic war, who came to earth with a different alien, had a child. That child was my old man. Some of his alien DNA passed on to me. I was on the brink of going kaboom on the streets, but I was lucky this little guy came along."

Fusion flew out of his bag, "S'up."

"Anyway, he threw me in the dumpster, linked up with me and whoop-dee-doo, I'm Guy Fusion."

Skye began to chuckle at his story.  
"Your turn, girl."  
"Alright. I skating around with some friends. My dad called me to go home, he wanted to tell me something.  
When I got home, I saw a strange woman in my house with a weird, floating robot thing. Turned out it was my long lost mother.  
After asking her where she's been, she told me she about the Tak'eons, the Ultralinks, the refugee."

The memory made her eyes started to leak and her voice croak, "She was that refugee, the last survivor. She survived because Titan, a rebel Ultralink, helped her. Titan knew what the rest of her kind were doing was wrong.

After I built a relationship with my mother, things were so perfect for me. When I discover I inherited her powers, she had Titan to help me.  
But that happiness didn't last long, until the Ultralinks hunted her down and left her body there to rot.  
And so, I swore to do what my mother couldn't before, protect earth from Ultralinks or anything that wants to do harm."

Titan put a limb on her shoulder as she broke into tears.  
"Sorry. Even though she's gone, I still think about her as if she were still here."

It was Josh's turn to tell his story, "Okay, Unlike you guys, my parents were normal. I was a cadet at N-Tek, the director called me in, promoted me for capturing many Ultralinks. As I left his office, I was walking into the lab to see how everyone was doing with that classified project they were working on. Everything was well, until an explosion happened and their entire project hit me.

When I came to, I was on an operation table, strapped down, alone. I looked around an saw some of the scientists behind protective glass. My vitals were going crazy, because some sort of energy was building up inside me. After days, my skin began to glow green, the energy was spewing out. I thought I was going to explode, but they released their own manmade Ultralink. Saved my life. They told me I have to wear the suit for the rest of my life. I didn't want to accept the fact that I was stuck with this energy. Eventually, I did. Now they train me, study me, upgrade my Ultralink. Now, all the scientist prefer me as 'Project N'."

Sir brought himself to the group, "I suppose I should you about myself now."  
He took a breath, "I was once believed to be a normal boy. One day, I found out I was part Tak'eon, but not just any Tak'eon. There was a dark power I had. When I met Dark, He mentored me, taught me that I shouldn't use my power for my own desires. So we've been protecting our world ever since then."

Little did they know, Max, Kirby and Sydney was standing by the entrance of the classroom. Before Max could get there attention, they heard an explosion outside.

Skye stood up, off the table, "We have to help."  
Josh stood in her way, "We can't expose ourselves to this world."  
"We have to. What if someone from one of our worlds is doing this?"

Guy jumped out the window, "FORM HYBRID: Flight, Cannon!"  
Josh just looked at where guy was just a second ago, "I guess we're going to follow him. Activate: Speed Mode."  
"ENERGISE!"  
"WEAPONISE!"  
"Jetpack!"  
"Darkness shall RUN."

And off they went.  
Kirby and Sydney just stared at them leaving, not noticing Max running out,  
"I think we should give them a hand. GO TURBO: Flight."


End file.
